The Pigs
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: *Prequel to The Sweetest Meat* They both met under a day , and how this would take them, only fate would know. *Warning contains cannibalism and Sex scenes.


**Before any of you ask what this is, This is the Prequel to The Sweetest Meat and will also cover the part about Sora and Riku killing each other in the end. Just as a fair warning, this will get graphic in both the gore and some parts of the sex department. Sorry If I offend anyone, anyway let's get started.**

* * *

1) Devil

Roxas had found himself chained like a dog outside, naked no less because apparently coming out of the closet was a 'Grave and Moral Sin' according to his parents. This pissed him off as he thought his Parents were more accepting than this. But however a man with spiky red hair saw him and freed him from his bonds, but at a price that according to the man, would come later.

2) First Meal

The man with the spiky red hair or Axel as he introduced himself called Roxas to come enjoy a meal he prepared for the both of them to celebrate a bond that would last forever. When the meal was served to Roxas, he immediately took a bite out it, and it tasted good to him. Axel smirked when Roxas commented that it tasted very sweet , before Axel eventually burst in laughter. Roxas then was puzzled but then Axel whispered the truth in Roxas's ear, which caused Roxas to join in on the laughter. After all the only good his parents did to him was to be a good meal for Roxas.

3) Bonding time

It took a while, but Roxas started to become a full-fledged Canibal, which Axel was proud of. Together they would take either some Corrupt person or a downright bastard, and turn them into their meals. One Day however, Axel had decided to grab some 'steak', made from of an asshole named Xehanhort, who happened to have a habit of selling the body parts, from orphans. They approached his house from Axel's black van and got out, before attempting to break down the door, but however it was locked.

"Break open a window." Axel ordered, which Roxas did with some doubts. Then Axel pulled out a Molotov cocktail and threw in the window that was broken open. This action turned Roxas on, as he had a thing for Pyro's and immediately wanted to bang him.

4) Hanged Man

Dectective Riku Yami was baffled on how an entire gang including a Undercover Officer could disappear within five seconds of a major drug deal. The Answer was given in the form of a report from the mortician about several human skeletons that had been found in a dumpster in the alley of Traverse town. From then on out Riku didn't want to hear the word 'Cannibal' ever again.

5) This is Halloween

Axel had to do some convincing for Roxas to go to his home or as he called it, 'Good Ol Halloween Town.' When Roxas said yes however, Axel was delighted. Later Roxas regretted saying no once he saw the graveyard which looked very haunting, grey and had a very cold dead wind.

"So I'm guessing you like it eh?" Axel asked Roxas, whose only reply was to jump on Axel's back, in a bear hug.

6) Gourmet Meal

Roxas wished he was currently with Axel cooking the meal of their latest victims, but Axel told him to wait for a special meal.

_'This had better be good' _Roxas thought to himself as he passed the time fantasizing about banging Axel in a bed of fire. Over time Roxas then masturbated to each of the ideas that passed through his head, until Axel called him down to dinner, which caused Roxas to rush down only to find Axel wearing nothing but an Apron, while cooking brains on a frying pan.

"You like what you see?" Axel said suggestively before taking his apron off to Roxas.

"Damn straight." Roxas announced after placing the brains, between his teeth while disrobing. Axel then ate the brains along with Roxas before reaching his lips, and kissing him with a fiery passion. Then Axel carried Roxas bridal style then carried him to the bed where the flames of passion continued.

"Oh yes!" shouted Roxas as Axel kissed his lower part of his body until he came across Roxas's fully erect member and began sucking it, which made Roxas moan with pleasure while Axel, swallowed the excess of Roxas's sexual desire and ended the session.

"So I guess this means we are lovers." Axel said.

"Shut up!" Roxas replied playfully, before he gave Axel a love bite. After that they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

7) Dance Partners

"Yes, authorize a goddamn manhunt!" shouted President Sora Hikari into the phone. "I don't care if you get in trouble just get this psychopath!"

Sora then slammed down the phone in anger. He had a reason to be very mad, those cannibals just killed members of his congress, that he paid off in order for his wife's ideal laws. Then just as Sora thought his day was getting worse, Kairi walked in and slapped him hard across the face.

"You Idiot!" Kairi yelled at Sora.

"What did I do?!" Sora demanded.

"You let those congressmen die!" Kairi replied.

"I'm getting a manhunt together on whoever killed those men." Sora snapped.

"Good, they better kill them!" Kairi snapped as she left Sora's office. If he had the power to give out 'The Best Actress' award to anyone, it would be his own wife for acting like she cared about them, when in reality she only cared for her wallet.

8) Ballroom Blitz

Riku was stressed as hell, having the president basically doubling his work hours , and cutting off is pay until he 'caught and killed that fucker'.

_'Well at least he doesn't know about that yet.' _Riku thought to himself as he entered into his hotel room and when he opened the door, he saw a woman dressed in a hot pink trench coat that hid her face, which matched her sunglasses and ball cap.

"Really Kairi , more Pink?" Riku asked, after shutting the door in such a haste.

"Well excuse me Dectective," Kairi snapped, "Being the president's wife, requires dignity and class, especially with a man as sexy as you are."

Riku only chuckled slightly, before walking up to Kairi and kissing her causing her cap and sunglasses to fall off. Then Kairi pushed Riku on to the bed playfully before removing her coat revealing her to be wearing nothing but a matching pair of a Ocean blue Bra and Panties.

"Nice change." Riku commented on.

"Shut up." Kairi said before she dove onto the bed, thus starting their love making session which for Riku's neighbor's meant 'Loud Music Time.'

9) Chainsaw

When they approached, the door of the mansion of their latest target, Roxas tried opening the door only to find it locked. Roxas was even more furious until Axel brought out the Chainsaws, which caused Roxas to squeal like a schoolgirl on the inside.

"Let's go then." Axel said as he fired up his chainsaw, as he then broke into the house, by cutting down the door, causing the gangsters inside to be alarmed.

"Seriously did anyone bother to bring their guns?" Axel taunted before decapitating the first gangster, causing the blood from where his head used to be, to rain down upon Axel. When the rest of the Gangsters fled, Roxas chased after them, swinging his chainsaw wildly. This not only caused several Gangsters to lose their limbs and lives but Roxas to be drenched in their own blood.

"Now let us get Vantias." Axel said.

"Let's." Roxas replied.

10) Liberation

Xion prayers for the most part went unanswered, as her abuser , her own brother Vanitas who tore her clothes off as 'punishment' for trying to escape an arranged marriage with a drunkard.

"Maybe you'll like your own brother banging you, instead of the gentleman I picked out for you." Vanitas said, with a smile not unlike a crocodiles, spread across his face. Then the door was cut opened by Roxas and Axel.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Vantias demanded before Roxas and Axel sliced him into four causing the blood raining to spatter on Xion's face.

_'Thank you god, for sending these Angels down to save me.' _Xion thought to herself before Roxas and Axel dragged what was left of Vantias out of the room.

11) Three

After that job Roxas and Axel went home to good old halloween town, when they arrived they did not expect Xion to run after them. After a while Xion explained that her Brother abused her, they not only let her participate in eating Vanitas, but also welcomed her as on of them.

12) Message

"You want to use the military to do what?!" repeated The General.

"I want the Military to assist the police in arresting this Cannibalistic fucker." Sora repeated himself, while resisting the urge to bang The General's head against his desk, as the bloodstains would take ages to clean out.

"Sir, I'm no supporter of Cannibalism but why do you need them?" The General asked.

Sora sighed before telling The General, "As a reminder to everyone in the country , not to fuck with President Sora Hikari."

The General could only leave the office , to call the military and have them grant Sora's wish.

13) Past

Roxas was out on the roof of Halloween Town looking out on the night sky when Axel came out.

"Hey Roxas, what are doing out here?" Axel asked.

"Oh nothing just reflecting on something." Axel said.

"What?" Axel asked. Roxas sighed.

"It was a while ago, my mom brainwashed me into thinking that all of her ideas are right," Roxas said, "When I realized it she forced my dad into beating me up, before he too became brainwashed."

Axel later put his arm around Roxas and hugged him.

"If I had known that, I should've eaten them ASAP." Axel said, before kissing Roxas.

14) Dragon

Axel was already two things Bored and Full, so he decided to turn on the T.V , which directed him to the news, which Axel was about to change

"In other words, The Military has co operated with the police in order to stop what the police are calling 'The Dragon' Killer," The reporter said "A Cannibal who has been terrorizing the town eating victims, here to tell us more is Our President, here to tell us more is Demyx who is with President Sora Hikari."

Axel then gripped the remote in rage trying his hardest not to break it apart in his rage after hearing Sora's name, and even tried holding back his rage further.

"Thanks Xigbar, I am here now with our President Sora Hikari," Demyx said as he was standing next to Sora, "Sora what do you have to say about using the Military to aid the police."

"Well we do what we have to do in order to protect-" Sora said before Axel turned off the T.V , not standing the pure rage he was feeling towards Sora.

_'That Fucker's gonna pay.' _ Axel thought as he left the room.

15) Morning

Kairi woke up next to Riku after another night of sex with each other.

"Mmm… Riku what time is it?" Kairi asked, which woke Riku up.

"Uhh…Seven o clock." Riku said.

"Good." Kairi said, as she rose out of her bed.

"How so?" Riku asked.

"Gives me time, to get dressed before Sora has some big meeting." Kairi said as she tossed the blanket playfully on Riku's eyes, before she got dressed into a pink cocktail dress with a short skirt, which Riku found cute.

"Any idea what it is about?" Riku asked.

"If I had to guess, I would say something involving the Canibal." Kairi said before she left Riku alone, just in time to avoid Riku emitting a dark aura of anger which was unleashed on his pillow.

16) Wind

17) Taser

Larxene was the world's worst Orphanage owner ever, the electrical burns on the corpses on the former orphans could say that much. So when Axel, Roxas and Xion passed by this bitch , killing an Orphan because she felt like it, They all agreed to make her electrical fried dinner. Later once the meal was served they agreed to electric .

18) Rose Petals

"Damn it!" Axel muttered as his latest meal was dripping blood, way faster than Axel had preferred.

"What's wrong Axel?" asked Roxas.

"Nothing much except this perfectly good meat is ruined." Axel replied.

"Well don't feel bad," Roxas said, "Besides this is giving me ideas."

Before Axel could ask, Roxas then kissed Axel , before tackling him to the ground and stripping him, which let the blood, fall onto him.

"Damn Roxas, you-gah know how to think." Axel said before Roxas gave him pleasure, while the blood rained upon them like rose petals.

19) Ruby

Kairi was all alone in her room Sora set up so she would not bother him, and by that Kairi knew that he didn't want to be bothered while having 'private parties' with the Prostitutes he invited over to his room. Kairi sighed and wondered how's Sora managed to fool her parents into thinking they would benefit from an immediate marriage between him and Kairi, but in the end they were arrested for 'terrorism' by friends of Sora, on the wedding day no less.

_'I wonder If I had still would have become a slut if I hadn't married Sora.' _Kairi thought to herself as she lied on the pillow, facing a Ruby wedding ring that was on her desk covered in dust from a lack of use, before crying her eyes out.

20) Weiss

Xion was alone because she slept in right before Roxas and Axel were out getting breakfast which made her quite bored, so she opened a window and cleared her throat before singing.

_'__**Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all? **_

_**Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all? **_

_**Fear of, what's inside me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone? **_

_**Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? **_

_**Save me from the things I see!**_

_**I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me? **_

_**Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all? **_

_**I'm the loneliest of all.' **_

Xion then shut the window and curled up into a ball.

"How ironic because even with them, I am the loneliest." Xion said to herself, before a white bird who had been memorized by the song

21) Belladonna

President Sora was downright pissed, not only had 'The Dragon Killer' disposed of one of his good friends in the army but also his secretary had discovered his secret stash of drugs, unfortunately for him he had to stain his good black dress shoes with blood.

_'I'm lucky that my disposal team has a shoe shiner.' _Sora thought to himself, as he waited in the team to come trough.

22) Yellow

Riku sighed at whatever god gave him the assignment of being reincarnated as a Detective, especially during the time a cannibal was on the loose. So in order to gain information , evidence couldn't provide, he had to go to a nightclub to meet _**Her **_of all people. So without hesitation he walked into the door and approached the Bar.

"What do you want?" The Bartender.

"Strawberry Sunrise. No Ice. Oh and one of those cute umbrellas, please." Riku said before the bartender left. Soon after he left, a young blonde woman approached his table.

"So what's a fine officer like yourself here for?" asked the blonde woman.

"Information." Riku said.

"It wouldn't be about the cannibalism acts now would they?" the blonde woman asked.

"Yeah if you know something please say so." Riku said.

"Fine," the blonde woman sighed, "Word on the street says that 'The Dragon Killer' is more than one person and that is all I know." the blonde woman then left, mere minutes after Riku left.

Of all days of his duty as an Officer, he absolutely hated the fact that some of his major arrests could be credited to one Yang Xiao Long, the 411 for anything and Riku's ex-girlfreind.

23) Heart

Xion didn't want to believe it, but her Heart kept on pounding every time she passed by Roxas, something she hated herself for, because the only feeling anyone had felt for her as far as she knew was hatred.

24) Soul

Roxas had been thinking of the afterlife recently , and what a beautiful place hell would be. He imagined the demons tearing apart the souls of the damned as a twisted way of inauguration. He also imagined Axel and himself as demons almighty full of evil.

_'If that happened now, That would be wonderful.' _Roxas thought to himself.

25) Mind

At first, Axel thought nothing of Roxas , but then he saw Roxas as the best Partner anyone could ask for not just because the sex he had with Roxas was that good.

26) Talk

Kairi was at the bar , drinking sake out of a cup, even though it was nearly empty, when Riku came in.

"What took you so long?" Kairi asked Riku.

"It is that Cannibal again." Riku exclaimed before sitting down next to Kairi.

"Sorry." Kairi said.

"It's okay." Riku said.

Kairi smiled silently , before Riku sat down besides her and ordered a drink from the bartender.

"Anyway I've been wondering, why do you always see me?" Riku asked.

"Well, my husband is a bastard." Kairi said.

"Sorry to hear that." Riku said.

"Don't worry , " Kairi said, "The good news is that you can have me for a week , because Sora is busy talking to someone about a way to stop these Cannibals."

"Well, then." Riku replied with a big smile on his face that Kairi mirrored completely.

_'You have no idea how much you complete me.' _Kairi thought to herself.

27) Idea

Xion was just sick of just eating human flesh, don't get her wrong she was just as much of a cannibal as they were, but she was missing a certain flavor. So she walked down to the nearest store in the way of stealing money before she bought a whole container of Sea Salt Ice cream and went back to Halloween town, just as Roxas and Axel were back with 'dinner'. This became there favorite 'topping'.

28) God

Joshua could only smile as the fire behind him burned his former allies to a crisp. The former allies screamed in pain and screaming that Josua only used them to become God.

_'Stop screaming falseness, I was already God but you guys made me God again, I have no further use for you.' _Joshua thought to himself as the screams of his victims became louder, causing him to turn on his private Radio to play Bethtoven's Ninth to block his ears from the scream, until Joshua had decided they were dead. By then they were scorched beyond recognition.

_'Good now this should get their attention.' _Joshua thought to himself.

29) Babylon

The Moment when word about Joshua's Crimes hit the street, Roxas, Axel and Xion had all agreed to make this fucker a grand course meal. So they drove on down and found his mansion.

"Okay so the usual plan?" Roxas asked.

"Damn straight." Axel replied, as he got out of the van with Roxas and Xion following him into the doors of the mansion only to find it oddly empty.

30) Twister

"What?! It's more than one person?" Sora gasped into the phone, "And you say that these people are heading towards Joshua's house. Well go follow them! You are the bloody Military aren't you?!"

Sora then hanged the phone up rather hard, but with a grin on his face.

31) One Star

"This is odd, I was expecting more people to be here." Axel said, upon seeing the lack of people in the mansion.

"Well me too." Roxas said, hiding the fact that he wanted to kill more people. But then they approached Joshua in the upper room sitting on a couch near a roaring fire, already dead.

"This is odd." Roxas said to Axel before suddenly one of the windows blasted open.

"We know you are in there, surrender to us!" shouted a voice on a megaphone.

32) Game Over

This was it for them Roxas, Axel and Xion , they lost and there was no way around this. But then Xion grabbed a gun from nearby and headed out of the room.

"Xion what are you doing?!" demanded Roxas.

"I'm going to buy you some time." Xion replied before she left outside to fire at the nearest military vehicle before she was shot at by the military. However they weren't aware of where the bullet hit until it destroyed nearly everything in sight.

"Let's move!" Axel said as he took Roxas by the hand and made to the van before anyone else could find them.

33) Broken Angel

They returned to Halloween Town with Roxas in a somber mood and Axel pissed off beyond hell.

"I should've known it was him!" Axel muttered.

"What did you say." Roxas said.

"I said I should've known it was him." Axel replied.

"Who is him?" Roxas asked, before Axel sighed.

"Look I never explained my Past, now it is time to explain it," Axel said, "Growing up, I had a little brother who was an idiot , getting involved in gang stuff headstrong, but then however he began throwing trash bags down into the basement."

"What was in them?" Roxas asked.

"Dead bodies of people he killed." Axel said, "My parents were getting suspicious , so they asked me to investigate and I saw the dead bodies, which my little brother responded by locking me in there and burning the house down killing my parents. I however, was trapped underneath the rubble on my house forcing me to eat the dead bodies to survive. until I found a way to dig myself out."

Roxas then hugged Axel for a brief moment before demanding the name of Axel's brother so that they could eat him.

"His name," Axel replied, "is Sora Hikari."

34) Lucifer

Sora Hikari was quite upset, not only were the cannibals still out there but one of them was _**HIM **_of all people.

_'You got some nerve Axel.' _Sora thought as he remembered his older brother Axel who tried to stop Sora's fun by nearly turning him over to the police , for taking part in a friend's killings. Sora did not want to see that happening in his future , so he 'disposed' of Axel, and apparently he did a bad job, because Axel was still alive. Well there was always the term , 'learn from your mistakes' and Sora was hell bent on learning from his.

35) From Black to White

According to the news report President Sora Hikari, was going to dress up as the official Mascot for a major baseball game , which Roxas and Axel took as a place to kill that fucker.

"Okay so how many minutes, will it take him and run?" Roxas asked Axel.

"Five." Axel said.

"Good." Roxas replied as they used the van to appear right on the field right when Sora was performing a little jig in his costume before Axel showed up in the van and took the president in the van. Before security could have a chance at stopping him, Axel had already left.

36) All Fades to Black

"I can't wait for this meal to be cooked." Roxas said as the president was being burned over a makeshift fire pit still in his costume.

"It'll be ready in just a couple more seconds." Axel said, before he stopped turning the president over the fire, as he had been 'done' well enough by Axel's standards. So they both went inside and began devouring the meal, until the head was left.

"This was delicious." Roxas said.

"Yep, I am the best." Axel said , before he unmasked the head only to mind out that the person who was in the costume was not the president but his wife, Kairi Umi.

"What?!" Roxas said before the sound of police sirens were suddenly heard.

* * *

**Author's Note Well here it is Riks, A Happy (Kind of Late) birthday to you. Hopefully I did well on this, and I hope you all like it. Oh yeah I don't own RWBY or Kingdom hearts. **


End file.
